


When He Is Near You

by Miradipity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miradipity/pseuds/Miradipity





	

Hermione hışımla ayağa kalktı ve kollarını birleştirip, geniş salonda bir aşağı bir yukarı gezinmeye başladı.  
Kısa bir süre sonra bıkmış olacak ki, yüzüne düşen bir tutam saçı arkaya attı ve telefona doğru ilerledi. Çoktan ezberlediği numarayı, yıllardır her yaşadığı olayda yanında olan adamı, aradı.

“Harry” Elindeki telefonun kablosunu biraz daha kıvırdı ve “Buraya gelebilir misin?” diye mırıldandı. Olumlu cevabı duyunca derin bir nefes aldı ve “Bekliyorum” dedikten sonra telefonu kapattı. Ardından kendini koltuğa attı ve kafasını kurcalayan düşüncelerden kurtulmaya çabaladı.

**

Harry kucağındaki laptoptan bir şeyler kurcalarken koltuğun altına girmiş telefonu çalmaya başladı.Bir küfür savurup laptopu kenara bıraktı ve yastıkları kaldırıp telefonu aramaya başladı.

Nihayet telefonu bulduğundaysa tanıdık numara gülümsemesine yol açmıştı. “Hermione” Endişeli ses tonuna bakılırsa ‘Yine Ron ile kavga etmiş olmalı’ diye düşündü Harry. Elbette gelebileceğini söyledikten sonra telefonu kapattı ve suratındaki sırıtışı silmek için çabalamak zorunda kaldı.

**

Hermione, elinde televizyon kumandası, fakat televizyonda gördüğü hiçbir şeye dikkat etmiyorken sürekli kanal değiştirip duruyordu. Diğer eliyle ise kocaman bir kapta olan dondurmasına kaşığı batırıyordu. Bir süre sonra bu da sıkmış olacak ki kumandayı bir kenara fırlattıktan sonra bacaklarını karnında birleştirdi ve dudaklarını kemirmeye başladı.

Çok kısa bir süre sonra kapı, Hermione’nin aşina olduğu bir şekilde çalındı. Genç kız hızla ayağa kalktı. Kalkmasıyla yere düşen dondurma kabını umursamadan kapıyı açtı ve yıllardır en iyi tanıdığı adamın kollarına kendisini attı.

**

Harry,kapının açılmasıyla kollarına atılan genç kızı gülümseyerek karşıladı. Bir eli belinde, diğer elini de her zaman leylak kokan saçlarının arasında gezdirdi. Bir tutamını büyük bir açlıkla kokladı.Hermione Harry’den yavaşça ayrılırken, Harry genç kadının suratını ellerinin arasına aldı ve gözlerini hala ağlamanın izlerini taşıyan kahverengi gözlere dikti.

“Ron mu?” Harry elbette biliyor, Ron’dan başka hiç kimse bu kızı bu kadar üzmemişti,fakat yine de sesini çıkartmadan Hermione’nin cevabını dinledi. 

Hermione onaylarcasına başını salladığında Harry farkında olmadan yumruklarını sıktı ve salonun ortasına doğru ilerledi. Hermione’nin şuan oturduğu koltuğa oturdu ve onun dolgun buklelerini parmaklarının arasında dalgınca gezdirmeye başladı.

“Anlatmak ister misin?”

Hermione derin bir nefes aldı ve onaylarcasına başını salladı.

“Biliyorsun, kıskanıyor..” Harry cesaret verircesine başını salladı ve devam etmesini mırıldandı. Evet, Ron’un kıskançlıklarını çok iyi biliyordu ve artık Harry bile bıkmıştı bundan.

“Bu sefer biraz abarttı” dedi ve yeniden dudağını kemirmeye başladı Hermione. Harry ise merak etmiş, kaşlarını çatmıştı. Hermione ise durumu yumuşatmak istermişçesine sahte olduğu çok belli olan bir kahkaha attı ve “Yani…” diye mırıldandı.

Harry ise iyice meraklanmış, “Anlat Herm” diyerek karşılık verdi. Hermione de artık pes etmiş olacak ki “Senden kıskandı. Yani…” derin bir nefes aldı ve yavaş yavaş anlatmaya başladı.”Senin bana aşık olduğunu söyledi.”  
Hermione direkt olarak Harry’e döndü. “Düşünebiliyor musun? Hah.” Harry ise ifadesizce, tamamen şok olmuş bir halde kalmıştı. Nihayet o kızıl kafası gerçek olan bir şeyi kavramıştı demek ki.

Hermione’nin cevap bekleyen ifadesini gördüğünde hafifçe silkelendi ve az, hem de çok az gülümsedi. Buna karşılık Hermione’nin de dudağı hafifçe seyirdi.

Harry’nin gözleri istemsizce Hermione’nin dudaklarına kaydı. Hermione ise hiçbir şeyin farkında değil, endişeli olduğu zamanlarda yaptığı gibi dudağını kemirip Harry’nin bir cevap vermesini bekliyordu.

Fakat Harry artık dayanamayacağının farkında, daha yıllar öncesinden onun olması gereken kız karşısında dururken derin bir nefes aldı ve hiçbir şey söylemeden, düşünmeden, tamamen kalbine güvenerek, tek eliyle Hermione’nin boynunu sabitledi ve diğer eliyle de onun ellerini kavradıktan sonra genç kadının dudaklarına uzandı.

**

Hermione boynundan kavrandığında şaşkınlıktan küçük dilini yutabilecek hale gelmişti.Küçük elleri güçlü, şimdiye kadar bir çok yükü taşımış elin arasına alındığında kalbi deli gibi çarpmaya başlamıştı. 

Birkaç saniye sonra artık yer yer çatlamış dudaklarını sıcak, yumuşak dudaklar örttüğünde düşünmeyi başka bir kenara bırakmaya karar vermişti çoktan. Ellerini Harry’nin avucundan kurtarıp yanaklarına götürdü. Ne zaman ona karşılık vermeye başladığını bilmiyordu. Islaklık her yerdeydi ve elektrik tüm bedenini sarıyorken kalbi delirmişçesine atıyordu. Diller, dişler savaşıyorken ikisi de daha önce hiçbir zaman böyle bir şey yaşamadıklarının bilincinde, birbirlerine biraz daha yaklaştılar.


End file.
